


Sara faces Savage after Leonard’s death

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is gone. Sara stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara faces Savage after Leonard’s death

**Author's Note:**

> *In line with 1x16. Sort of a fix-it fic.  
> I don’t own LOT!

There she was. Back at the nuclear war head exchange event—one of the first places and time periods they’ve visited upon accepting the mission. It seemed like it was lifetimes ago for her. Things have changed. People have died.

She’s now facing Vandal Savage—aiming to kill him singlehandedly as Firestorm take out the resot of Savage’s men

The hatred in her eyes was becoming intense. Her grip on her boe staff tightened. Savage is in front of her. An immortal tyrant who has thousands of years worth of combat skills. Still, her eyes gave off enough anger and angst to make Savage wary.

The bearded enemy started talking.

“The last time I saw eyes like that, it was from Gareeb, your captain. It was back in 1700s when he told me I killed his family. Now tell me, Miss Lance, who did I take from you?”

She didn’t answer. Instead, she threw herself at him, beating him up and hitting him with her staff. She was extremely mad.

After a moment, they broke away. Savage took the moment to spit the blood in his mouth. “Hm. Feisty. Must be someone you love.”

The L-word gained a reaction from Sara.

“You don’t know anything about love, Savage.”

Savage offered a sly smile. “Who was it? Come on, make me suffer for whoever I took from you.”

The fire in the Canary’s eyes kept on dancing. Still looking at Savage, she said, “It wasn’t exactly you who took him from me, but I can’t kill the Time Bastards now. For all the chaos and the loss you’ve given me, killing you would have to do.”

A laugh came from Savage—deep, scarring, insulting. “I’m glad the Time Masters did what they did,” Savage said, “you should see your eyes right now, little birdie. Weak. Vulnerable.”

“But still fighting. Still. Loved. An emotion you would never receive. Not from Kendra, not from anyone.”

This statement angered Savage. He attacked Sara with all his might—the same attack he’s been using—the same attack she’s been observing and learning for all the times that the team has encountered them.

Three hits to three vital points. That’s her plan. Savage’s moves were predictable. For the first time in a long time, she finally felt grateful that the League of Assassins almost killed her in training for this. Savage’s hits were immediately blocked by Sara.

One hit to the back of the knee, making Savage lose his balance. Punches were thrown by both fierce fighters. Second hit to the shoulders, making her opponent’s punches weaker and with no control. Last hit to the back of the head. And Savage is down. Defeated and barely breathing. He could see his end.

It took him the last energy and power he has in his now mortal body to taunt Sara one last time.

“When your captain captured Per Degaton. In the future. I had you. I could’ve killed you then, if not for the little monster’s father who exchanged you for his son. But before all that. Before the exchange. Somebody who clearly had an aim on me refused to shoot. Because you were on the way. He couldn’t risk it. He might hit you too.”

Sara’s eyes glared at Savage.

He laughed with what remaining power he had.

She was ready for her final blow. One last hit before this monster truly dies. One. Last. Hit.

Tears fell from her eyes as she raised her boe staff.

“For Leonard Snart.”


End file.
